


Daily fix of hugs and kisses

by Saku015



Series: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post-Time Skip, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Sakuatsu after practice.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162649
Kudos: 31





	Daily fix of hugs and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: "I like who I am when I am with you."  
> 3\. "I am here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses."

It always happened right after practice, and if Sakusa wanted to be honest, he was waiting for it – the moment when Atsumu left the locker room, and would push him against the wall with a sly smile. The blond would lean in his personal bubble, and Sakusa would feel the scent of his soap – the soap he had given him, and that Atsumu used, because he knew Sakusa loved its scent.

”I’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses, Omi-kun~” Atsumu purred, leaning closer. Sakusa rolled his eyes, and turned his head to the side, checking if they were alone. ”Awe, you’re still so bashful, Omi-kun?” Atsumu asked, a bit taunting.

”Shut up, Miya!” Sakusa growled, then grabbed Atsumu by the collar, and in the next moment they were in a reversed position with Atsumu’s back hitting the wall. The blond smirked up at him, challenge in his eyes.

”Now what, Omi-kun? Will I get my daily fix of hugs and kisses?” He asked, licking his lips in anticipation.

”You’re not wanting only hugs and kisses, right?” Sakusa asked, and Atsumu shrugged, trying to look innocent.

”Hmmm… maybe?” He asked, smirk not leaving his lips. Sakusa closed his eyes for a second, then leaned down, and locked their lips together, pushing his tongue in.

Atsumu let out a surprised yelp that turned into a moan as Sakusa pulled him closer to his body. Atsumu wrapped his arms around his neck, and melted into the kiss with a hum. Saying that this part of the day was his favorite would be an understatement.

”Is that enough?” Sakusa sked after they parted, panting softly. Atsumu laughed breathlessly as he looked up at him.

”Is that enough, Omi-kun?”


End file.
